A New Region a New Adventure
by SammyTheMerman
Summary: Ten year old Ash Ketchem heads to Sinnoh all by himself. What will he see? Who will he meet? Read to find out! Pearlshipping/AshXDawn
1. Ch 1: All By Myself

**A New Region a New Adventure**

**This story took a long time to get right.  
><strong>**This is my very first fanfic ever and Pokemon is my number one favorite show!  
><strong>**Let's get this started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: all by myself<p>

**Ash's POV(point of veiw)**

"So you're really not coming with me back to Kanto?" I asked my friends.

"Sorry Ash. I'm going to do contests all over the Johto Region." May said.

"I've got to study to become a Pokémon Trainer."Max told me.

"And I have a job offer to become a Pokémon Doctor! Ohhhhhh! Working right next to Nurse Joy! Ahhh!" Brock said as Max dragged him off.

"Well, guess this is goodbye." I said as I stepped onto the ferry.

"Goodbye everyone" I called out as the ferry left the port.

"(Goodbye!)" my buddy Pikachu called "Goodbye Ash!" my friends said.

And I set out to Kanto all by myself.

Once I made it back to Pallet Town, I was greeted by my Mom.

"Ash, it's you! I've missed you so much! Did you remember to change your "you know what's""

"Mom! Stop it!"

"Oh I'm just so happy to see you! We should have a party for your return!"

They had ketchup at the party which Pikachu loved.

The next morning my Mom wanted to talk to me. "Ash, Professor Oak told me about this new region called Sinnoh. He said there were a lot of new Pokémon you've never seen before."

"Alright! You'd really let me go to Sinnoh by myself?"

"Of course I will! Just remember to change your "you know what's.""

"Mom, stop it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ash"

Soon it was time for the ferry to leave. "Bye Mom." "Bye Ash" "(So long!)"

"Well Pikachu, I guess it's time to get ready for the Sinnoh Region!" I told my buddy Pikachu. "(Yeah! It's going to be awesome!)"

* * *

><p><strong>It's not perfect, but the other chapters will be a lot better.<br>****I'll update in a few days. Just keep checking back.  
>Until then, <strong>**Pearlshipper, out!**


	2. Ch 2: A New Adventure

**Well, here's the next chapter as I promised. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Lunar Moon. (Sorry if I got the name wrong. Well, onto the show!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: A New Adventure<p>

**Third person (Nobody's POV)**

"We're here Pikachu! Time to meet all of the new Pokémon here in Sinnoh! Hey, who's that Pokémon?" Ash saw a black and white bird flying as he checked his Pokédex.

The Pokédex said, _"Starly, the Starling Pokémon. Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big."_

"Awesome, I'm going to catch that Pokémon! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

"Piiiika, Chuuu!" "Great job Pikachu! Now, go Pokéball!"

The ball shook a few times, but then it glowed a sparkling light and stopped shaking. "Alright! I caught a Starly!" Ash said.

"(Aw yeah!)!" Pikachu said. "Good job Pikachu! Where did you go?" Ash said.

Suddenly, a giant metal hand came out of a bush and grabbed Pikachu.

Ash then saw three figures with his Pikachu.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" the redhead girl asked.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." the blue head boy said.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" said the cat-like pokemon with a coin on it's head.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in it's place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"And Meowth, dat's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in thier place..."

"...Were Team Rocket..."

"And we're in your face!" they all said.

"Wobbuffet!" saluted the blue Pokemon.

"Mime-mime-mime!" copied the little mime Pokemon.

"Team Rocket! I should have known it was you. Give me back my Pikachu!" Ash demanded.

Ash noticed they had a screaming girl in the other hand. "Don't even try to use Thunderbolt. This robot is completely electric proof." James said.

"Starly, come on out and use Aerial Ace!" Ash ordered. "(Aerial Ace)!" Starly cried as it came out of its Pokéball.

Starly attacked both of the hands and Pikachu and the girl both fell, completely unharmed.

"Ok now, Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash said."(Iron Tail)!" Pikachu said.

The robot exploded and Team Rocket flew up into the air.

"I thought I told you to get the Pika-proof robot." Jessie said.

"No, you just told me to get the electric-proof robot." James defended.

"Well, we all know what we say next." Meowth said.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket screamed.

"Thank you for saving me." The girl said. But Ash didn't hear her.

He collapsed onto the ground. "Oh no! We have to get him to my house, as soon as possible!" The girl said.

She put Pikachu in the basket of her bicycle, climbed onto it, and set Ash in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, who do you think this mystery girl is? ;)<br>I'll update soon, but until then...  
>pearlshipper, out!<strong>


	3. Ch 3: Starting the Journey

**Well, here's the awesome chapter! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Blader8, my inspiration.**

Chapter Three: Starting the Journey

I woke up to find I was lying in a bed in a room I've never seen before.

"Where am I?" I asked.

I heard a girl's voice from outside the door, "I think he's awake. Let's go inside."

A girl with blue hair came in with my Pikachu. "I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier. My name is Dawn. Today is my tenth birthday, and I was just heading to Professor Rowan's Lab. I was going there to get my starter Pokémon and become a Pokémon coordinator. I believe this is your Pikachu." She said as she handed me my Pikachu.

"Oh, well, Happy Birthday. Do you think I could get something to eat? I'm really hungry." I said.

"Sure, in fact, it's almost lunchtime. Come on." She said.

We went downstairs and were greeted by a woman. "Oh, hi, glad to see you're awake. Lunch is on the table. My name is Johanna, nice to meet you. What is your name?" She said.

"Oh, my name is Ash. Thank you for taking me into your house." I told her.

After lunch, Dawn was ready to head back to Professor Rowan's Lab.

"Hey, wait! Do you think I could come with you on your journey?" I asked her. Dawn blushed but I didn't notice. "Sure, that would be great" She said happily.

"Come on Pikachu!" I said. "(Just let me finish my ketchup!)" Pikachu said.

At the lab, there was a huge mess and there was only one Pokémon left. It was a grass type turtle Pokémon with a hard looking shell.I checked my Pokédex. _"Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist."_

"Cool!" I said. "Where are the other two Pokémon?" Dawn asked.

Professor Rowan came up to us. "They got into a fight and ran out of the lab. It was a Chimchar and a Piplup."

"It's okay, we'll find them! Right Dawn?" I said,getting kind of close to her. "Sure Ash, I would love to." Dawn said, blushing.

When we got to the forest we decided to split up. In a few minutes I found a monkey with a flame for a tail and checked my Pokédex. _"Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon. It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires."_

"Pikachu use thun-" but before I could finish my command a purple monkey with stubs for hands and a hand for a tail popped out of my Pokéball. "(Hi Ash!)" she said.

"Aipom? What are you doing here? Well, I guess it doesn't matter. Use Focus Punch!"

"(Focus Punch!)" Aipom launched a glowing tail at Chimchar, which Chimchar easily avoided.

Then Chimchar attacked Aipom that hit but did not do much damage.

"Now, use Swift attack!" I called.

"(Swift!)" Aipom hit Chimchar with a bunch of stars that knocked Chimchar out. "Let's get him back to the lab!" I said.


	4. Ch 4: Everything Old is New Again

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry about the long wait. CURSE YOU PROCRASTINATION! Well any ways, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter Four: Everything Old is New Again!

Dawn's POV

I a sound of struggling. I followed it to find a Piplup stuck in a web. I got him out of it and ran away with him.

We were soon stopped by a group of Ariados. They started to charge up for a Hyper Beam, but before they could, Piplup defeated them all with a Bubble Beam attack.

"Hurry, we've got to get out of here before they wake up!" I said as we started running back to the lab.

We ended at up Lake Verity. I saw a strange shadow. "What was that?"

When we made it back to the lab, Ash was already there with Chimchar. Ash was very happy to see me.

"Well Dawn, I guess it's time to choose your starter Pokémon. Who will you choose? Piplup, Turtwig, or Chimchar." Rowan asked me. "I already know what Pokémon I want, Piplup." I told him.

"Very well, here is Piplup's Pokéball. And here is your Pokédex." "Let me see" I said as I checked my Pokédex.

_"Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. A poor walker, it often falls down. However, its strong pride makes it puff up its chest without a care."_

"(Hello!)" It said. "We should probably go home and tell my Mom. Thank you Professor Rowan!"

I called out as me and Ash ran home. We made it to my house by evening.

"Ash." I said. "Yeah Dawn, what is it?" "I just wanted to thank you for deciding to come on my journey with me." I told him. Then I gave him a small kiss on his cheek and ran inside. He started rubbing his cheek, looking confused.

**Sorry about it being the shortest chapter yet. The other ones will be longer.  
>Pearlshipper, out!<strong>


	5. Ch 5: The Adventure Has Finally Begun

**Sorry about the wait but here's a brand new chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter Five: The Adventure Has Finally Begun

**Ash's POV**

The next morning, me and Dawn were ready to head out. She had already gone out the door, and I was about to do the same.

But before I could, Johannah stopped me and brought me to the kitchen.

"Ash, I want to tell you something. If you want to start going out with my Dawn, make sure you call me first." She told me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, confused.

"Oh, you think I don't see it? You two are a perfect match. Just make sure you call me first." She told me with a wink.

"(She is right, you know.)" Pikachu told me. "Pikachu, stop it!" I told him. "Let's go." I said.

Once we got to Sangem Town, Dawn spotted a small yellow Pokémon. "Huh? What's that?" She said as she checked her Pokédex.

_"Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. The electric sacs in its cheeks are small. If even a little electricity leaks out, it becomes shocked."_

"Cool, I'm going to make it my first Pokémon. Go, Piplup!" Dawn said as she threw the Pokéball into the air. "(I'm ready!)" He said confidently.

"Piplup, use Bubble Beam!" Dawn commanded. Piplup attacked by shooting a multitude of bubbles. The Pichu dodged it with a Quick Attack.

"Now, use Peck!" Dawn told Piplup.

Piplup's beak started glowing, and hit the Pichu with it. Pichu's eyes became swirly, and it fell down.

"It's knocked out, now go, Pokéball!" Dawn said.

She threw a ball at Pichu. She was developed in a red light and was put into the ball.

It shook a few times, and then stopped shaking and glowed a bright light. "Alright! I caught a Pichu!" Dawn said happily.

"Come on out Pichu!" She said. "Let's see what moves this girl has." Dawn said as she checked her Pokédex.

_"Pichu's moves are: Thunderbolt, Volt Takle, Quick Attack, and Iron Tail."_

"Well I should put you back in your Pokéball." Dawn said. "(No! Please don't!)" She said as she shook her head very quickly.

"You don't want to go back in your Pokéball?" Dawn asked. "(No.)" She said as she shook her head slower.

"Okay then, you can stay out." Dawn said. "(Yay!)" Pichu said happily.

"Wow, she's just like you Pikachu!" I said. "(Yeah, I guess.)" He said rubbing the back of head.

"Well, I think we should get moving." I said.

**Well, that's the next chapter done! By the way, If you were wondering "(this)" is what the pokémon is saying. I'll update soon, but until then,**

**Pearlshipper, out**


	6. Name the Pichu Contest

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**We are going to have a "Name the Pichu" contest. I'm going to need you to review and tell me a name for Pichu. Whoever wins will have their Pichu name put into the story. I will not accept annonomys reviews and the contest will end when the next chapter is put up. And remember, Pichu is a girl!**

**Until then,**

**Pearlshipper, out!**


End file.
